Ash & May
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my older brother. Advancedshipping


I was watching Pokemon: Advanced Challenge on Boomerange. My brother & I saw episode 28: "A Double Dilemma." This is an alternate ending of that episode I'm writing for my brother. Check out his YouTube channel BeastCraft247.

"You know, you're very good!" said the reporter.

"That was some very fancy battling," said the farmer lady.

"Uh... Thank you," said Ash.

"Not you novice! I'm talking about your Pikachu!" said the reporter

Ash then fell to the ground.

"That snotty trainer was pathetic... But his Pikachu is a different story!" the reporter exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well that 'snotty trainer' is my boyfriend!" May yelled.

"WHAAAAT?!" yelled everyone in the crowd.

"Uhhh... May?" Ash said confused.

May then turned around & helped Ash up. While she did she whispered to Ash, "Just go along with it." Ash then grinned. When Ash got to his feet, he started holding May's hand.

"That's right, I said boyfriend!"

"M-May, why would you date such a pathetic trainer?!" asked the reporter.

"First of all, I don't appreciate you insulting my boyfriend! Second of all, if he was pathetic, he wouldn't have 4 Hoenn Region Gym badges!"

"Wait, he has 4 gym badges?!"

"Yeah, & you would know if you didn't blow him off earlier!"

"I'm sorry, Ash is it? I shouldn't have blown you off earlier," the reporter apologized.

"I don't care how much you apologize, I won't accept it," Ash said angered.

"Ash..."

"All of you have been mean to me since I arrived!"

"Ash, calm down."

"NO! I'm done with all of you! Forcing me to battle! Making all of my pokemon feint! I'm done! I'm going to heal my pokemon at the Pokemon Center, then I'm challenging the gym, then I'm outta here! Come on Pikachu!"

"Ash wait!"

Ash then stormed off. While he was waiting for his pokemon, he got out a piece of paper & started writing. When he finished writing, he folded it & handed it to Nurse Joy. He told her to give it to May when she got there. Then he headed to the gym.

Meanwhile...

"May has this ever happened before?" asked the reporter.

"No, Ash has never gotten this mad before. I guess something must have snapped."

"What could've caused it?"

"I don't know," May said sarcastitcally. "I'm gonna go find him."

"But I still more questions."

"I don't care! I'm going."

"Fine then."

When they got there, May asked Nurse Joy if Ash was still there.

"No I'm sorry, he left about 5 minutes ago. But he gave me this to give to you."

"Thank you."

May then read the paper. The note read, "Dear May, I'm sorry about how I acted. Something inside me just clicked. Also I want to talk to you in private. Meet me by the fountain around 10:00. -Ash".

"So what does it say May?" asked Max.

"Oh, uh, its private," said May.

"Whatever."

After that Brock rented a room for himself while May rented a room for herself & Max. Max fell asleep around 9:30, giving May time to change back into her everyday clothes. She started heading to the fountain around 9:45. When she got to the fountain, Ash was lieing on the ground with his hands behind his head & his hat over his eyes. May walked up & started nudging him with her foot.

"Ash, I'm here."

Ash then started to snor.

"Did he fall asleep waiting for me?" May asked out loud.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Ash said lifting his hat off his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Ash?"

"Well," Ash said sitting up on the edge of the fountain, "I wanted to apologized about earlier."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about that. Why did you get so angry."

"Well something about them treating me like dirt & then instantly starting to suck-up to me, it just made me snap."

"I'm sorry. I thought it would help if I made them stop. I guess I was wrong."

"Come on, it wasn't all that bad."

"What do you mean."

"I mean it felt nice you calling me your boyfriend."

"Oh shut up," May said as she playfully pushed Ash, causing him to fall into the fountain.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well if you're gonna soak me," Ash said as he grabbed May's arm, "I'm gonna soak you!"

Ash then yanked May into the fountain. May fell flat on her face.

"Now your gonna get it," May said as she got up.

May then started to chase Ash around the fountain, splashing him when ever she could.

"Come on May, stop."

"Nope."

Just then Max walked up.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Max.

"Umm... Hey Max," Ash said when he saw him.

"Max! What are you doing here?!" May asked.

"I had a feeling you would try something tonight when you said the note was 'private.' "

"Oh. Um..."

"So I waited until you left & then I followed you."

"Well, now what are you going to do?"

"We aren't dating."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! We're not."

"I wish we were," May whispered under her breath.

"What was that May?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Really? Ash can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Um... Sure."

When Ash & Max were far enough away so May couldn't hear them, they started talking.

"So what is this about?" asked Max.

"I just wanted to talk to May about how I acted earlier."

"How did you two end up in the fountain."

"She pushed me into it."

"Why?"

"I said it felt nice her calling me her boyfriend."

"So were you telling me the truth about you guys not dating?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Can I tell you a secret Max?"

"Sure. I won't tell a soul."

"I've actually had a crush on your sister since I met her."

"Really? How have you hidden it so well?"

"Well since I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master, I just ignore my emotions. But lately, I've been having certain dreams about May. I don't know if you're old enough for me to tell you what I'm talking about."

"I think I am. Wet dreams?"

"Yeah..." Ash said as he started to blush.

"So why don't you go with your emotions."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, I want my sister to be happy. Besides she actually has a crush on you too."

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah. Actually she has wet dreams too."

"How do you know?"

"I sometimes have trouble sleeping. I'll sometimes hear her saying stuff like, 'Oh Ash,' & 'Ash you're so big,' while she is sleeping. Then she'll wake up & she'll say something like 'Oh my god, another one."

"Really?"

"Yeah its very annoying."

"I can't believe it, she's in love with me too."

"Believe it."

"What should I do."

"You should go for it. I just wanna see my sister happy."

"Okay I will."

They then walked back over to the fountain. When they got back, Ash walked over to May.

"So what did he want to talk about?" asked May.

"Well, Max told me how you feel."

"Oh I'm going to strangle that little..."

"Wait," Ash intrupted, "I wasn't done talking."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"I want to tell you how I feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it would probably be easier if I showed you."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean."

Ash then kissed May.

"That was nice," May said when they stopped.

"Yeah it was."

"So how long have you had a crush on me?"

"Since I met you actually."

"Wow. You hid it well."

"I guess so, Max said the same thing."

"How did you hide it so well?"

"I just ignored my emotions."

"Oh."

"So how long have you had a crush on me May?"

"Well at first I thought you were childish, but once I got to know you, I fell in love with you."

"Yeah, I'm a little childish."

"A little?"

Then Max walked up.

"Come on you two love birds, let's get back to the pokemon center."

"Alright."

"Okay."

On there way back Max asked if Ash beat his dad.

"No, I actually haven't challenged him yet."

"Really?" asked May.

"Yeah, he wasn't at the gym."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know."

"Well okay."

They then continued to walk to the pokemon center. When they got to the pokemon center, May was wondering where Ash was going to sleep.

"Ash where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh, um... I haven't thought about that. Hold on."

Ash then check his pockets.

"Where is it."

Ash then took off his backpack & started searching it.

"I can't find my wallet."

"Did you drop it somewhere?"

"I don't know."

"So I guess you can't rent your own room."

"I guess not."

"You can sleep in my room."

"Are you sure thats okay?"

"Yeah."

"You can sleep on the couch," Max said.

"Okay, thanks."

When they got to May's room May went in the bathroom to change while Ash just took off his hat & jacket & laid down on the couch. He started to doze off instantly. By the time May walked out of the bathroom, Ash was already asleep. She walked over to him & kissed him on his forehead. She then went to bed. About a hour later she woke up & couldn't go back to sleep. She then decided to check if Ash was still asleep. She walked over to Ash, who was still sleeping. She then laid down beside him & put her head on his chest. She then drifted off into sleep. Around 7:00 A.M. Ash woke up to Max staring at him with an angry expression.

"Morning Max. What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Um..."

"Look down."

"May? What is she doing?"

"When I said I wanted my sister to be happy I didn't mean I wanted you to sleep with her!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with her."

"You got some nerve to say that when she's laying on top of you!"

"I swear I didn't. I fell asleep before she even got her pajamas on."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Here, I'll wake her up so you can ask her."

Ash then started to nudge May. When she woke up, she rubbed her eyes before she saw Max.

"Um... Good morning Max."

"It was."

"May could you please tell Max that we didn't have.. you know."

"Wait he thinks we..."

"Yeah."

"Max, I woke up & couldn't get back to sleep so I came over here & laid down with Ash. Ash was still asleep."

"Oh, really?"

"I told you Max."

"I guess I should've believed you."

"I'm glad we sorted that out."

"Yeah me too."

Ash's stomach then started to grumble.

"I'm hungry."

"I guess we should go get some breakfast."

"Yeah, let's."

They then went to get breakfast. When they got to the lobby, Brock was there waiting.

"Hey May. Hey Max," said Brock.

"Hey Brock," May said.

"Hey," Ash said,

"Hey Ash. Oh yeah, here," Brock said as he handed Ash his wallet. "You dropped it yesterday when you ran off."

"Thanks. I thought I lost it for good."

"I guess that means I won't be able to sleep with Ash again," May mumbled under her breath.

"Wait where did my money go? I had $50 in here. Did you take it?"

"No I didn't."

"Well all of it is gone."

"Is anything else missing?"

"No just my money. (Sighs)"

"It's okay Ash, you don't need money to live."

"Yeah, I guess you right. But how am I going to rent a room at a pokemon center?"

"You can stay in my room," May said smiling.

"Thanks May."

Thats it for now. Thanks for reading. Check out BeastCraft247 on Youtube.


End file.
